User interfaces for performing image compositing may require users to work with a visual presentation of a graph of composition nodes of which only a portion is typically able to be shown on a display device at any given time. Users spend a great deal of time navigating graphs in order to find specific image processing nodes which results in lost time; also, in these systems the context is the only way for the user understand where they are in the graph.